ArchAngels Of the Lamb
Angels Of The Lord (part 4) by Caelestila Cecidit Lacrimis Zamarripa on Sunday, July 24, 2011 at 1:18pmArchangel ( /ˌɑrk.ˈeɪndʒəl/) is a term meaning an angel of high rank. Archangels are found in a number of religious traditions, including Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Michael and Gabriel are recognized as archangels by Judaism and by most Christians. The book of Tobit mentions Raphael, who is also considered by some to be an archangel; Tobit is recognized in the Catholic and Orthodox versions of the Bible, but considered apocryphal by Protestants. The archangels Michael, Gabriel and Raphael are venerated in the Roman Catholic Church with a feast on September 29 (formerly March 24 for Gabriel and 24 October for Raphael). The named archangels in Islam are Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Azrael. In Zoroastrianism, sacred texts allude to the six great Amesha Spenta (literally "divine sparks") of Ahura Mazda. Other traditions have identified a group of seven Archangels, the names of which vary, depending on the source. The word archangel derives from the Greek αρχάγγελος archangelos. In Judaism Jacob wrestling with the Angel by Gustave Doré 1885 The Hebrew Bible uses the terms מלאכי אלוהים (malakhi Elohim; Angels of God),1 "The Hebrew word for angel is "malach," which means messenger, for the angels are God's messengers to perform various missions." מלאכ י י (malakhi Adonai; Angels of the Lord),2 בני אלוהים (b'nai elohim; sons of God) and הקדושים (ha-qodeshim; the holy ones) to refer to beings traditionally interpreted as angelic messengers. Other terms are used in later texts, such as העליונים (ha-elyonim, the upper ones, or the Ultimate ones). Indeed, angels are uncommon except in later works like Daniel, though they are mentioned briefly in the stories of Jacob (who, according to several interpretations, wrestled with an angel) and Lot (who was warned by angels of the impending destruction of the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah). Daniel is the first biblical figure to refer to individual angels by name.3 It is therefore widely speculated that Jewish interest in angels developed during the Babylonian captivity.4 According to Rabbi Simeon ben Lakish of Tiberias (230–270 AD), all the specific names for the angels were brought back by the Jews from Babylon. There are no explicit references to archangels in the canonical texts of the Hebrew Bible (Old Testament). In post-Biblical Judaism, certain angels came to take on a particular significance and developed unique personalities and roles. Though these archangels were believed to have rank amongst the heavenly host, no systematic hierarchy ever developed. Metatron is considered one of the highest of the angels in Merkavah and Kabbalist mysticism and often serves as a scribe. He is briefly mentioned in the Talmud,5 and figures prominently in Merkavah mystical texts. Michael, who serves as a warrior and advocate for Israel (Daniel 10:13) is looked upon particularly fondly. Gabriel is mentioned in the Book of Daniel (Daniel 8:15-17) and briefly in the Talmud,6 as well as many Merkavah mystical texts. The earliest references to archangels are in the literature of the intertestamental periods (e.g., 4 Esdras 4:36). Within the rabbinic tradition, the Kabbalah, and the Book of Enoch chapter 20, and the Life of Adam and Eve, the usual number of archangels given is at least seven, who are the focal angels. Three higher archangels are also commonly referenced: Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. There is confusion about one of the following eight names, concerning which one listed is not truly an archangel. They are: Uriel, Sariel, Raguel, and Remiel (possibly the Ramiel of the Apocalypse of Baruch, said to preside over true visions), Zadkiel, Jophiel, Haniel and Chamuel.7 Medieval Jewish philosopher Maimonides made a Jewish angelic hierarchy. In addition, traditional homes often sing a song of welcome to the angels before beginning Friday night (Shabbat) dinner. It is entitled Shalom Aleichem, meaning "peace onto you." This is based on a statement attributed to Rabbi Jose ben Judah that two angels accompany each worshiper home from the Friday evening synagogue service,8 These angels are associated with the good inclination yetzir ha-tov and the evil inclination yetzir ha-ra.9 In Christianity Guido Reni's archangel Michael (in the Capuchin church of Santa Maria della Concezione, Rome, 1636) tramples Satan. The New Testament speaks frequently of angels (for example, angels giving messages to Mary, Joseph, and the shepherds; angels ministering to Christ after his temptation in the wilderness, an angel visiting Christ in his agony, angels at the tomb of the risen Christ, the angels who liberate the Apostles Peter and Paul from prison); however, it makes only two references to "archangels." They are: Michael in Jude 1:9 and I Thessalonians 4:16, where the "voice of an archangel" will be heard at the return of Christ. Roman Catholic In Roman Catholicism, three are honoured by name: • St. Michael (see above) • St. Gabriel • St. Raphael (Tobit 3:17, 12:15) (see below) Pope St. Gregory the Great in a sermon10 gave the names of the other four: • Uriel who is named in 2 Esdras, • Phanuel, (Orfiel, Ophaniel) & • Zarachiel (Saraqael) who were both named in the Book of Enoch • Simiel (Proclaimer of God). This was contested by Pope St. Zachary.11 The 8th Century Frenchman Adalbert was said to have used the Kabbalah to pray to Uriel for his own purposes: in his trial it was said that the "Uriel" he was praying to was a demon (Accursed Uriel) and not "Blessed Uriel".12 Orthodox Eastern Orthodox Tradition mentions "thousands of archangels;13 however, only seven archangels are venerated by name.14 Uriel is included, and the other three are most often named Selaphiel, Jegudiel, and Barachiel (an eighth, Jeremiel, is sometimes included as archangel).15 The Orthodox Church celebrates the Synaxis of the Archangel Michael and the Other Bodiless Powers on November 8 of Stencyl the Eastern Orthodox liturgical calendar (for those churches which follow the Julian Calendar, November 8 falls on November 21 of the modern Gregorian Calendar). Other feast days of the Archangels include the Synaxis of the Archangel Gabriel on March 26 (April 8), and the Miracle of the Archangel Michael at Colossae on September 6 (September 19). In addition, every Monday throughout the year is dedicated to the Angels, with special mention being made in the church hymns of Michael and Gabriel. In Orthodox iconography, each angel has a symbolic representation:15 Russian icon of the Archangel Jegudiel. • Michael in the Hebrew language means "Who is like unto God?" or "Who is equal to God?" St. Michael has been depicted from earliest Christian times as a commander, who holds in his right hand a spear with which he attacks Lucifer/Satan, and in his left hand a green palm branch. At the top of the spear there is a linen ribbon with a red cross. The Archangel Michael is especially considered to be the Guardian of the Orthodox Faith and a fighter against heresies. • Gabriel means "Man of God" or "Might of God." He is the herald of the mysteries of God, especially the Incarnation of God and all other mysteries related to it. He is depicted as follows: In his right hand, he holds a lantern with a lighted taper inside, and in his left hand, a mirror of green jasper. The mirror signifies the wisdom of God as a hidden mystery. • Raphael means "God's healing" or "God the Healer" (Tobit 3:17, 12:15). Raphael is depicted leading Tobit (who is carrying a fish caught in the Tigris) with his right hand, and holding a physician's alabaster jar in his left hand. • Uriel means "Fire of God," or "Light of God" (III Esdras 3:1, 5:20). He is depicted holding a sword against the Persians in his right hand, and a flame in his left. • Sealtiel means "Intercessor of God" (III Esdras 5:16). He is depicted with his face and eyes lowered, holding his hands on his bosom in prayer. • Jegudiel means "Glorifier of God." He is depicted bearing a golden wreath in his right hand and a triple-thonged whip in his left hand. • Barachiel means "Blessing of God." He is depicted holding a white rose in his hand against his breast. • (Jeremiel means "God's exaltation." He is venerated as an inspirer and awakener of exalted thoughts that raise a person toward God (III Ezra 4:36). As an eighth, he is sometimes included as archangel.) Angelic Council (Ангелскй Собор). Orthodox icon of the seven archangels. From left to right: Jegudiel, Gabriel, Selaphiel, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Barachiel. Beneath the mandorla of Christ-Emmanuel are representations of Cherubim (blue) and Seraphim (red). The edition of the Bible used by Protestants, which excludes the Apocrypha, never mentions a "Raphael" and he is therefore not recognized by many of them. Raphael, however, is mentioned in the Book of Tobit, one of the deuterocanonical books. In the story, Raphael comes to the aid of Tobit, healing him of blindness, and his son Tobias, driving away a demon that would have killed him. Raphael also plays an important role in the Book of Enoch. In the canon of the Ethiopian Orthodox Church in 1 Enoch, Saraqael is described as one of the angels that watches over "the spirits that sin in the spirit." (20:7, 8) (see Ethiopian Orthodox Church) Protestant The Protestant Bible provides names for two angels: Archangel Michael and the Archangel Gabriel. Some Protestants view Michael as the sole archangel, as the only one explicitly described as such in the Protestant canon of the Bible.16 (Jude 1:9) In their view, Gabriel is never called 'archangel' in the Gospels. According to Origen, verse 1:9 of Jude is an insertion that led to the writing of The Assumption of Moses.needed A similar opinion is held by certain Protestants, such as Seventh-day Adventists,17 and the Presbyterian Commentary author Matthew Henry,18 who believe that the Archangel Michael is not an angel, and is instead the divine Son of God. In this view "archangel" means "head of the angels" rather than "head angel," and is a title similar to "Prince or Leader of the host." (Daniel 8:11) While few Baptists hold to this view, Seventh-day Adventists generally do. Jehovah's Witnesses Jehovah's Witnesses believe that Michael is one of the names Jesus has in heaven.19 In this view, Michael is the first and greatest of all God's creatures, the chief messenger of Jehovah that takes the lead in vindicating God's sovereignty, sanctifying God's name, fighting the forces of Satan and protecting God's people on earth. (Revelation 12:7; 19:14,16• Daniel 12:1) This belief is held because of the prominence Michael has among the heavenly sons of God in the Bible, the similarity of Michael’s and Jesus’ mission and the connection of Jesus with the archangelic office in 1 Thessalonians 4:16, where it is said: "Because the Lord himself will descend from Heaven with a commanding call, with an archangel's voice." Taking also into account that the Bible refers to one archangel only using a definite article (Jude 9), Jehovah's Witnesses have concluded that Michael and Jesus are one and the same.20 Latter Day Saints The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints interpret the term archangel as 'Chief Angel',21 Michael is the only one so designated in the scriptures proper. (Jude 1:9 KJV). It is believed that he is the head of all of the angels.22 It is also doctrinal belief amongst the Latter Day Saints that archangel Michael was also the first man, Adam (D&C 128:20-21) and that the angel Gabriel is Noah.23 In Islam In Islam, the named archangels include: • Gabriel (or Jibraaiyl or Jibril or Jibrail in Arabic). Gabriel is the Archangel responsible for revealing the Qur'an to Muhammad and inducing him to read it. Gabriel is known as the angel who communicates with the Prophets. This Angel has great importance in Islam as he is being narrated in various Hadiths about his role of delivering messages from the 'Almighty' to the Prophets. • Michael (Mikhail or Mik'aaeel in Arabic). Michael is often depicted as the Archangel of mercy who is responsible for bringing rain and thunder to Earth. • Raphael (Israfil or Israafiyl). According to the Hadith, Israfil is the Angel responsible for signaling the coming of Judgment Day by blowing a horn/trumpet and sending out a Blast of Truth. It translates in Hebrew as Raphael. • Azrael, is usually regarded as the angel of death Malak al-Maut, in the Quran (Surah al-Sajdah 32:11) is responsible to parting the soul from the body. • Ridwan, The Guardian of the Seven Heavens.....especially The 'Jannathul Firdaus',- the Supreme- heaven meant for the people doing maximum good deeds and who keep away from evil and evil thoughts. This Angel's name is often named for Muslim children in most of the countries as it is a name of great virtues. • Maalik, The Guardian of the Seven Hells where people doing misdeeds are sent to. • Munkar and Nakir, The Two Angels who are believed to come to the Grave-yard to question the dead person as soon as the person's body is buried. The Angels are believed to interrogate about the person's faith in his religion. They ask him about the Supreme Power the person follows, the moral-leader he follows and the book he follows . • Rakeeb and Atheed, The Two Angels who are believed to record the Good-deeds and the mis-deeds of a Person in his entire lifetime. Rakeeb is believed to be on the Right-Shoulder of a Person recording only the Good-deeds a person does. And Atheed is believed to be on the left Shoulder of a person recording only the mis-deeds practised by a person. In Zoroastrianism An increasing number of experts in anthropology, theology and philosophy, believe that Zoroastrianism contains the earliest distillation of prehistoric belief in angels.24 Zoroastrians believe, that as a complex the Amesha Spentas constitute a holy heptad made up of Ahura Mazda's, (Supreme God of Truth and Wisdom), most potent qualities. Simultaneously, they individually inhabit immortal bodies, that operate in the physical world, to protect guide and inspire humanity. The formless aspect of the Amesha Spentas dual-functionality, might more easily be compared with Christianity's Holy Trinity or celestial Thrones but this in no way disqualifies them from being both divine hosts and archangelic archetypes. Along with tying up many other monotheist loose ends, the Zend Avesta explains the origin and nature of archangels, most cohesively. Zarathustra taught that the primary God, Ahura Mazda, shone with such radiance that his own shadow became enraptured by his beauty. This caused a deviation from the complimentary relationship between darkness and light. To maintain equilibrium, Ahura Mazda engaged in the first act of creation, distinguishing his Holy Spirit Spenta Mainyu, the Archangel of righteous choice. Ignorant of the harmonious balance between light and dark, the stray shadow-aspect chose to separate from spirit and challenge the one true God. Once an independent Demon, Angra Mainyu introduced falsehood, disease, suffering and death. In continued response to his growing aggressor, Ahura Mazda distinguished from himself six more Amesha Spentas, who along with Spenta Mainyu, aided in the creation of the physical universe. Then he oversaw the development of sixteen lands, each imbibed with a unique cultural catalyst, calculated to encourage the formation of distinct human populations. The Amesha Spentas were charged with protecting these holy lands and through their emanation, also believed to align each respective population in service to God. Zarathustra prophesied that Ahura Mazda orchestrated this guided transformation in order to demonstrate the supremacy of 'Asha', (Truth), beyond a shadow of a doubt. Angra Mainyu would sense no risk invading such seemingly helpless creatures as human beings. Yet through their decision to embrace 'Asha' over 'Drug' (falsehood), the universal demon could be trapped and forced to acknowledge his ignorance and deception. Only with human collaboration, could the Amesha Spentas defeat Angra Mainyu once and for all, returning darkness to its rightful place.25 Amesha Spenta (Phl. Amahraspandan) 'Beneficent Immortals', these spiritual beings constitute the formal differentiation of Ahura Mazda's greatest attributes. • Spenta Mainyu (Phl. Spenamino): lit. 'Bountiful Spirit' • Asha Vahishta (Phl. Ardwahisht): lit. 'Highest Truth' • Vohu Mano (Phl. Vohuman): lit. 'Righteous Mind' • Khshathra Vairya (Phl. Shahrewar): lit. 'Desirable Dominion' • Spenta Armaiti (Phl. Spandarmad): lit. 'Holy Devotion' • Haurvatat (Phl. Hordad): lit. 'Perfection or Health' • Ameretat (Phl. Amurdad): lit. 'Immortality' Other traditions Occultists sometimes associate archangels in Kabbalistic fashion with various seasons or elements, or even colors. In some Kabbalah-based systems of ceremonial magic, all four of the main archangels (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel) are invoked as guarding the four quarters, or directions, and their corresponding colors are associated with magical properties.26 In anthroposophy, based on teachings by Rudolf Steiner, there are many spirits belonging to the hierarchical level of archangel. In general, their task is to inspire and guard large groups of human beings, such as whole nations, peoples or ethnic groups. This reflects their rank above the angels who deal with individuals (the guardian angel) or smaller groups.27 In Steiner's view, the main seven archangels with the names given by Pope Saint Gregory I are Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel (or Anael), Simiel, Oriphiel and Zacharielneeded have a special assignment to act as a global Zeitgeist ("time spirit" or, "spirit of the times/age"), each for periods of about 380 years. According to this system, since 1879, Michael is the leading time spirit. Four important archangels also display periodic spiritual activity over the seasons: Spring is Raphael, Summer (Uriel), Autumn (Michael) and Winter is Gabriel. In anthroposophy, archangels may be good or evil; in particular, some of their rank are collaborators of Ahriman, whose purpose is to alienate humanity from the spiritual world and promote materialism and heartless technical control.needed Another Catholic variation lists them corresponding to the days of the week as: St Michael (Sunday), St Gabriel (Monday), St Raphael (Tuesday), St Uriel (Wednesday), St Sealtiel/Selaphiel (Thursday), St Jehudiel/Jhudiel (Friday), and St Barachiel (Saturday).needed In the lesser banishing ritual of the pentagram,28 the invocation includes the words "Before me Raphael; Behind me Gabriel; On my right hand Michael; On my left hand Auriel Uriel..." In art, archangels are sometimes depicted with larger wings and many eyes.needed Some of the more commonly represented archangels are Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel.29 See also • Islamic view of angels • Saint Michael (Roman Catholic) References 1. ^ What Are Angels? 2. ^ DEATH, ANGEL OF "the "destroying angel" ("mal'ak ha-mashḥit")" Jewish Encyclopedia 3. ^ Jewish Encyclopedia, accessed February 15, 2008 4. ^ Judaism at HighBeam Encyclopedia, Section: The Postexilic Period 5. ^ Sanhedrin 38b and Avodah Zarah 3b. 6. ^ cf. Sanhedrin 95b 7. ^ Metzger & Coogan (1993) Oxford Companion to the Bible, p54. 8. ^ Tractate Shabbat 119b. 9. ^ Shlomo Katz, Vayeitzei, Hamaayan/The Torah Spring, Vol XIII, No. 7 (Nov. 28, 1998). 10. ^ 1 11. ^ 2 12. ^ Katinkahesselink.net 13. ^ anaphora, Divine Liturgy of St. John Chrysostom 14. ^ The World of The Angels Holy Transfiguration Russian Orthodox Church, Baltimore MD 15. ^ a b Nicholai Velimirovic, November 8 Prologe From Ochrid 16. ^ Graham, Billy (1975), Angels: God's Secret Agents, ISBN 0-8499-5074-0 17. ^ Questions on Doctrine: Christ, and Michael the Archangel 18. ^ Matthew Henry’s Concise Commentary at Christnotes.org, commentary on Daniel 12 19. ^ Watchtower Official Website, "The Truth About Angels" 20. ^ What Does The Bible Really Teach? Chapter 9 Paragraph 4 under the heading A WAR IN HEAVEN, also see appendix of same publication, pages 218-219. Published by Jehovah's Witnesses 2005. 21. ^ LDS guide to the scriptures: Archangel 22. ^ "Archangel". Guide to the scriptures. http://lds.org/scriptures/gs/archangel?lang=eng. Retrieved January 7, 2011. 23. ^ LDS.org Ensign Article: Adam, the Archangel 24. ^ Mary Boyce, A History of Zoroastrianism Volume One: The Early Period, E. J. Brill, Leiden 1975 25. ^ http://www.sacred-texts.com/zor/sbe04/sbe0428.htm (Page 199) Mary Boyce, A History of Zoroastrianism Volume One: The Early Period, E. J. Brill, Leiden 1975. 26. ^ The Pagan's Path, Metaphysics 101: The Archangels 27. ^ "The Mission of Rudolf Steiner," Dr. Ernst Katz, retrieved from The Rudolph Steiner archive 28. ^ "On the Lesser Banishing Ritual of the Pentagram" from The Internet Book of Shadows at Sacred-texts.com 29. ^ Angels in Art on HumanitiesWeb Bibliography • Metzeger, Bruce M. (ed); , Michael D. Coogan (ed) (1993). The Oxford Companion to the Bible. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-504645-5. • Boyce, Mary (1984). Textual Sources for the Study of Zoroastrianism. Manchester, UK: Manchester University Press. NOTE: that Caelestila is even Higher than this there are other notes on Caelestila explaining how and why and how her powers are vasely undefined logically.